


Imagine: Deimos!Alexios being obsessed with you

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Deimos!Alexios being obsessed with you

Ever since the start of your relationship, you knew what you were getting yourself into with Deimos. He was possessive, got jealous easily and sometimes was overall suffocating to have him around you, but you were ready to deal with it, because you understood that his intentions weren’t ill. He loved you with all his heart and you were the first person he could trust in such a long time… He didn’t want to lose you.

But the longer you stayed together, the worse his jealousy became. He was afraid of letting you go out in the street alone, let alone talk to someone without his knowledge of the person. He didn’t even want the cultists to talk to you and especially the men. This scared you quite a lot because as much as you tried to talk to him, he never listened. And even though he never yelled or threw fits around you, the person his anger was channeled towards wasn’t as lucky… The least they could get away with was death threats.

You and Deimos were at a party. You attended it for business, of course, because a very important man was hosting it and Deimos was doing everything in his power to get him on his side. Until he noticed the man throwing you suggestive looks and saying things, Deimos found to be inappropriate. You were oblivious to what was going on, but what you did notice was your lover becoming more tense and his tone as he spoke - dangerously low. You wondered what was on his mind when he told you to leave them. Reluctantly, you exited the room, immediately finding yourself among crowds of people, all of which you didn’t know.

You went out onto the balcony to wait for Deimos and not attract attention to yourself. You spent a good ten minutes alone, staring into the distance, only to suddenly be startled by a man, who looked like he had one too many cups of wine. “What is a beauty such as yourself doing alone out here?” He smirked, inching to you too close for comfort. You didn’t answer, glaring at him, but he paid little to no mind. “Its as if Aphrodite herself has come down to earth! You are absolutely gorgeous.” You tried to walk away but he grabbed your hand, stopping you from doing so. Your heart pounded painfully in your chest. “Stay. We could have a lot of fun, you and I.” His grin sickened you.

Suddenly, Deimos appeared next to you and without uttering a word, he stabbed the man with his sword right through his mouth. It took you everything not to scream, as the shock on his face was replaced with pain and Deimos merely pushed him off the balcony into the sharp rocks below. You looked at Deimos. His clothes already had blood, making you wonder what happened. “Let’s go.” He took your hand, leading you away from the party.

When you were far away enough, you yanked your hand back, making him turn around to look at you. “What the hell, Deimos!” You yelled “I was going to handle myself! You always do this!” He stared at you, shocked “You can’t just kill anyone who talks to me!” You saw his features twist in anger “Are you saying you  _liked_  the way he talked to you?!” He was taking your words out of context. “No! But you can’t kill anyone who talks to me no matter who they are! I’m sick of you!” The last phrase sent a wave of shock and pain surge through him. “ _What_?!” He whispered. “I said I’m sick of you and your anger issues! I’m a human, not your property!”

A long moment passed before he answered. He talked slowly, calmly… sad. “All this I do because I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose another person… And especially you. I love you too much to let anyone take you away from me.” You contemplated his words. You knew he loved you, but he could take that love too far sometimes… “You’re mine, Y/N. I want to protect you. And if anyone tried to take you away, they will pay the price.”

You gently took his hand in yours “Deimos, do you trust me?” You asked. “I do.” He answered, looking you in the eyes. “Then you know I love you and won’t leave. Nobody will steal me away, my love.” He avoided your gaze for awhile, but you knew he was thinking about what you said. “And I’m not helpless. I can take care of myself.” He let out a small sigh. “Alright. I trust you.” He slowly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into an embrace. “I’m sorry…” He whispered.

 

 


End file.
